Talk:Storm Call
I used Storm call with Aela following me for the second totems of hircine quest on the PS3 and Storm Call hurt her, so this glitch is on the PS3 too. 10:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) It's not a glitch. If it were real life and you summoned a storm all around you, there's no way for the lightning to know whose your friend. I think they did that on purpose for RPing reasons and because it's already powerful, being able to just carelessly shout it around wouldn't be as balanced. Nerus.sentia (talk) 00:01, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Stuck dammit I used Storm Call once to try it out, up in the mountains where it wouldn't do any harm, but now I can't use anything else. When I try to change Shouts, the game just tells me that I can't change in the middle of a shout. But it's been days in game time since I tried out Storm Call! Wunengzi (talk) 08:56, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : Quitting the game completely and restarting fixed it. Gaaaahh...... Wunengzi (talk) 09:01, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Attracting Lightning A recent edit was made with the following information "* DO NOT use any kind of lightning based magic in conjunction with this shout as you will act as a lightning rod and attract any lightning bolts to yourself instead of your enemies." Can anyone confirm this to be true, or is it a hoax? TENSUKI (talk) 23:40, January 13, 2012 (UTC) fake. confirmed on 360 seems to be a hoax - nothing of the sort happens on pc and it sounds a LOT like someone's trolling :P 14:01, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Yes, this is fake. My character is a shock mage and I've never had problems with this shout on PC. Can anyone test on PS3? ~03:38, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Use in Blackreach I believe the reason Storm Call is usable in Blackreach is due to the main Blackreach area being handled as exterior cells by the game engine. Reason being: if your character is a vampire, and you enter Blackreach during the day, you get the sunlight penalties despite the obvious lack of sunlight.Pyrion (talk) 20:22, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Note Moved/Modified "Curiously, this shout can be used in Blackreach, which is odd, as you are underground. This may be because Blackreach is so large the game thinks you are above ground." I moved this to the bugs section and modified it a bit. Blackreach is a known area which the game treats as an outdoor area (or has in the past). For instance, you can enter Blackreach and find that it is snowing for some reason. However, certainly I appreciate the contribution, I hope the contributor doesn't take my edit as a slight. Incrognito (talk) 20:14, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Shout effects What are the differences in the three levels of the shout? Monkey-_ 17:42, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Apocrypha Has anyone confirmed that it can be used in Apocrypha? When i tryed to use it a few minutes ago nothing happened.--Soul reaper magnum (talk) 23:07, February 16, 2015 (UTC)